


Afternoon D (Illustration!)

by CelestialEjaculate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo, Illustration, M/M, Naked bilbo, ReShirement, Thorin’s hands, Top Thorin, bagginshield, clothed thorin, ear cuff, its one picture there’s not much, mostly just bilbo tho, specifically his thumbs I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEjaculate/pseuds/CelestialEjaculate
Summary: An illustration of Bilbo and his loving husband, Thorin reliving some of their traveling days in their bedroom at Bag End.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Afternoon D (Illustration!)

I hafta write something lol


End file.
